Godzilla
Godzilla Godzilla is the main monster in the Godzilla film series made by ZakozController. He is portrayed as the King of the Monsters, appearing in the following films and in the Monster Island Heroes TV series. Description Godzilla has a coal black colour scheme attached to him, with massive dorsal spines that quickly resemble a Stegosaurus. He has a long, extended tail which is in perfect in use during battle. His Meltdown form has the same black skin, but with some gapping holes holding lava inside. His current has him having a shade of green and quite smaller than the previous design. He possess atomic breath, which is commonly blue. When he's in Meltdown Mode, his atomic breath turns red and as he emits the breath, white spiral rays come out of his body before firing it. Film Appearences The following films are all the films that Godzilla has stared in from 2015 to 2016: Showa Series 1: Godzilla: Strikes Back 2: Godzilla vs Lugia 3: Godzilla: Save the Earth 4: Godzilla: Destiny Ghidorah 5: Godzilla vs Lucario: The Mystery of Mothra Heisei Series 6: Godzilla: The Rise of Darkrai 7: Godzilla vs Giritina 8: Godzilla: The Jewel of Life 9: Godzilla vs Zoroark: Master of Illusions Millenium Series 10: Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah: All out Attack 11: Godzilla vs Zilla 12: Godzilla vs Genesect: The Legend Awakens Resurgence Series 13: Godzilla: The Cocoon of Destruction 14: Godzilla: The Clash of Ages 15: Godzilla: Massive Unidentified Terrastiral Organism Monsterillium Series 16: Godzilla: Skull Island 17: Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Ghidorah: Round 2 (2019) 18: Godzilla: Alola SOS (2020) Monster Island Heroes Appearences The following shows the appearences of Godzilla in the Monster Island Heroes series, spanning episodes and films. 1: All Seasons of the TV series. 2: Monster Island Heroes The Movie 3: Monster Island Heroes: The Resistance 4: Monster Island Heroes Origins Trivia 1: Godzilla is the only monster in the film series in which appears in the title screen. 2: Godzilla's Meltdown design is Godzilla 2014's design, but with lava leaking from his body. 3: The Godzilla in the 15th movie is thought to be Godzilla JR, since the Godzilla in the 14th movie died by melting. 4: Godzilla only died once in the film series. 5: In Monster Island Heroes Origins, it reveals that Godzilla is the only Godzilla to spawn from nuclear radiation. This means that Gojira is the soul of the True Godzilla in Season 5. 6: In the Heisei Series, Godzilla has the most record of fighting Rodan throughout the series. 7: The 15th film is supposed to reference to Godzilla 2014, since the 14th film is a reference to Godzilla: Final Wars. 8: Godzilla's look in Godzilla: Skull Island is the Shin Godzilla design in the film: Shin Godzilla. 9: Godzilla: Skull Island is the only film in which Godzilla is portrayed as a god. 10: Godzilla's roars in Godzilla: Skull Island is completely different to the previous Godzilla roars, however, the trademark roar is thrown in at certain points in the new roars. 11: In Godzilla: Skull Island, there's a post scene in which Monarch shows footage from the previous 15 films as Godzilla finishes his foes, as well as he finishes off the Skull Crawler in the actual film.